Electrical Surprises
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: During a stressful day, Gena discovers a shocking secret about herself and it's up to the others to prove that she's still part of the family, no matter what. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another story by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Gena, Ultimate Feedback (Shocks), and Shayira. I only own Rachel and Sasha and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Electrical Surprises**

At the Grant Mansion, life was fantastic. The family was getting bigger and bigger and there was nothing but joy flowing through the halls. That is until they heard about the fact that Gena's job was going to relocate her to a new location in Cairo.

"I can't believe this! They won't even listen to my opinion!" Gena said. "Well no matter. I am not going to let them do this!'

"We can't let this happen…" Four Arms said as he hugged her tightly. "You're mine Gena. You belong here with me," he said as he hugged her closely and he felt her put her arms tightly around his neck, but not enough to hurt him.

"I love you, Four Arms. I will never leave you," she said quietly as they embraced for what seemed like hours. Cassie was watching from the other room.

"She can't leave…if they are separated they both will be unhappy for the rest of their lives."

* * *

_Two days later…_

Gena walked in even more discouraged. Her job was paying her a great sum for her to relocate. If she didn't follow their conditions, though, she would lose her job. She walked in to see her manager and she talked to them.

"I can't do this…I have a finance and Cassie! I can't just leave and I know they can't come with me now."

"Well then, Ms. Hale, I hope you find employment elsewhere," her manager said coldly. Gena huffed and then left out of the office. She knew that now she lost her job she would have to definitely go on a job hunt. After a few hours, she walked back to the Grant Mansion and plopped down on the sofa, frustrated. She tiredly tried to tie her shoe but at that moment she let out an electrical shock! Her hair and eyes glowed and she was truly looking like a human electrical spear. At that same moment, Rachel walked in and screamed in shock!

"GENA! GENA! WHAT'S WRONG!" Rachel screamed as she ran in. At that moment, Gena powered down.

"I-I don't know what that was!" Gena said in shock. But when she saw the fear in Rachel's eyes she looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what this is! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!"

"Looks to me like you have some Conductoid energy in you…" Shocks said as he came striding in.

"How though? I'm human….right?"

"Perhaps…but your hair and eyes do not look like those of an average human. It appears Gena that somewhere in your family history you have had a run-in with alien DNA. That explains your powers," Shocks said as he smiled at her sweetly.

"So…you're saying I have electrical powers like you?!"

"Perhaps not as strong because you're not a full-blooded alien but then again we don't know your power's full potential. Not to worry. Feedback and I can help you to control your powers," he smiled as he held out a hand towards her. Gena smiled and tried to shake his hand but she sent out another electrical shock and sent sparks through the room. Shocks chuckled because they only tickled him but Rachel ducked down fast before they got her. She was still bent over and one shock hit her right in her behind.

"OW! HEY!" She yelped, clearly startled. Gena felt so badly that she tried to excuse herself; Rachel saw her and tried to explain that she wasn't angry at Gena; she was just a bit shocked at her new powers.

"Now Gena, hold on…I didn't mean it like that! I was just surprised!" Rachel said as she tried to shake off the feeling she got from the shock but it was too late…Gena was gone.

* * *

_3 hours later…_

"Great! Just perfect! I lose my job and now I have electrical powers that are scaring everyone! Perfect! Just great!" Gena said angrily as she lay on her back on her bed. Just then she heard a knock.

"Please Cassie…sweetheart…I just need a few minutes alone," Gena said softly, looking very depressed.

"It's not Cassie. It's me!" Rachel called as she wiggled the door handle, but the door was locked. "Gena? Gena, open this door!"

"No! I won't allow you to get hurt again!"

"You call a little shock to the rear hurt? I'm fine! But please let me in so we can talk!"

With a huge sigh, Gena opened the door and let Rachel in. She had on a robe and she also had on her slippers.

"Rachel…sorry about earlier. Please…keep your distance," Gena said as she tried to pull up the covers on herself to keep Rachel from touching her, but her head and arms were still sticking out.

"Gena! Come on…come on out of there! I'm not angry about the shock," Rachel cooed as she scooted closer to her friend.

"No! I don't want you getting too close!" Gena pleaded. Rachel pouted and then started chasing her friend all over the bed. Rachel then called for her reinforcements.

"Four Arms! NOW!" Rachel called. Four Arms ran in in a flash and put Gena in a strong arm lock. Rachel smiled confidently and motioned for Four Arms to take Gena to the special place that she had prepared. Four Arms smiled and carried her outside towards the moonlight pool. This was one of Gena's favorite swimming holes. Gena's eyes lit up wide and she started squirming more when she saw Cassie, Shayira, and Sasha were already swimming. They were waving and calling for them to come and join them.

"Babe, stop squirming! You know by now that I'm never letting you go!" He smirked as he kissed her on her cheek. Gena blushed and kissed him back on his cheek too.

"But Fours! I can't let them get too close! You can handle my power; it doesn't affect you that much but I can't risk them getting hurt! I know Rachel is strong but I can't risk shocking her again!" Gena yelped. Rachel then signaled that Four Arms could put her down; but then he tied her gently to the tree.

"Four Arms, let me go! Get me out of this!" Gena begged. He then kissed her face, smirked, and walked away. Rachel giggled a bit, but her face softened when she saw how hard Gena struggled. Gena even ran behind the tree to avoid her.

"Rachel, do you want to be barbecued?! Stay back!" Gena pleaded. Rachel then took off her robe and it showed she had her swimming suit on under it.

"That's ridiculous! Now come out from there and come swim with us!" Rachel said as she took the rope that held Gena and led her towards the water. Sasha and Cassie then ran and grabbed the rope and helped Rachel pull Gena towards the water. Gena was clearly outnumbered and tried to pull back but it was no use.

"Get in here! This is your favorite swimming hole!" Sasha laughed as she then pulled her friend in the water. Gena surfaced and saw Rachel only a foot away from her. Gena sighed in defeat and Rachel saw that Gena was truly uncomfortable and trying to avoid everyone at all costs.

"Listen to me! You're not a threat to any of us! I got everyone to come here for a swimming party because I know that this is your favorite place to swim. Now Gena, trust me and relax. We love you and we know that you would never hurt us. If anything, your new powers are great! I was nervous when I first got my powers but I learned to control them and so will you!" Rachel smiled, as gently rubbed Gena's back. Gena looked at her and saw the sincere look in her eyes. Gena smiled and tried to hug her friend and when she did she accidentally shocked Rachel again.

"OW!" Rachel yelped.

"I KNEW IT! I JUST KNEW IT!" Gena shouted in a defeated tone. She turned around and tried to leave, but Rachel pounced and started tickling Gena's sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOP RACHEL NO! LEHEHEET GO BEFORE YOU GET SHOHOHOHOHOHCKED!"

"I'm not afraid of getting shocked and I will not let you go until you agree to stay and swim with us. This party is for you…right guys?" Rachel said.

"Of course! Gena, we need you here!" Sasha said as she swam over.

"We never want you to avoid us, no matter what you're going through." Shayira smiled.

"We've got your back!" Cassie chimed in.

"Now that that's settled, guys, help me cheer her up!" Rachel laughed as she dug her hands in Gena's feet. Gena's laughter went through the roof and she was laughing harder than ever. Sasha got her underarms, Cassie got her stomach, and Shayira got her neck. After a few more moments, the girls finally let Gena go. Rachel swam close to her and took her face gently in her hands.

"You're a part of us…your powers don't change anything; if anything you can be our secret weapon against the knights!" Rachel teased, but then she grew serious. "Gena…promise me that you won't leave us. No, look at me…promise me."

Gena could tell that Rachel was concerned; Rachel knew her well enough to know that Gena would completely disappear if she thought it would protect them and she didn't want that to happen. Gena smiled gently.

"I promise Rachel…" she smiled. The friends then embraced and then they continued to swim in the pool for the rest of the night. Little did they know, Four Arms and Shocks were watching from a tree.

"Gena will be fine…it will be fun to teach her a few tricks," Shocks chuckled.

"I'm just glad that she realizes this changes nothing. I'm still in love with her and her family still loves her. It doesn't matter what happens, we will all stick together. Gena, babe, I've got your back," Four Arms whispered. Shocks and Four Arms then fist bumped and headed back to the mansion quietly.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Rachel is determined to keep her family together no matter what. Gena is lucky to have a friend like her and a fiancée like Four Arms. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
